


In which the tooth fairy tries to get Jack Frost to socialize

by certifiedAsshole



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Gen, They’re more like Moirails, This kinda sucks, Very faint jack x tooth, jack can’t dance, this is my first post, wont stop him from trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certifiedAsshole/pseuds/certifiedAsshole
Summary: Jack hates socializing, but he’ll put up with it for Tooth





	In which the tooth fairy tries to get Jack Frost to socialize

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon the garbage formatting I write on my phone

Balls were never his thing. He’d never been invited to one before, and he found out within his first hundred years of existence that nobody  _ wanted _ him there either. Jack didn’t blame them, it wasn’t as if he was the  _ safest _ person to be around in his younger years. Or the most stable. 

But ever since becoming a guardian, Jack found that everyone from the Fae to the spirits of the underworld want him and his friends to hang out with them. Jack usually turns down such offers, after all why should he dance with the same people who shunned him for all of his life simply for being him?

But Tooth was so  _ excited _ about this particular ball. Apparently it was a tradition in the Fae realm—some sort of holiday with too many syllables that Jack couldn’t be bothered trying to remember—and Tooth  _ really _ wanted Jack to go as her plus one. Which made Jack feel extremely nervous since he’d never been considered an  _ option _ before, let alone the first choice. If there was a list of reserves to invite to a party Jack would be way at the bottom of it, maybe not even there at all (he was ok with it, he told himself. It wasn’t like being practically invisible was something unfamiliar to him).

He went along with Tooth mainly because she seemed so excited and god, how could he say no to those excited eyes? Jack remembered Pitch mentioning something about how he could sense fear, well he was pretty sure that he could sense fun and excitement. And the excitement pouring out of Tooth when she invited him along was almost overwhelming. 

And that led him to being stuck in an uncomfortable pair of black dress pants and a light blue button up shirt with a navy blue vest thrown over the top. He had a cerulean blue tie that was neatly done up at one point but he found it uncomfortable and undid it, making him look rather disheveled (North had offered to slick his hair back with gel but that offer resulted in a very firm “ _ FUCK _ no” and a snowball to the face). At least Tooth let him get away with going to the Ball barefoot. 

Jack quickly realized that he sucked ass at socializing—three hundred years of complete social isolation does that to you after all— so he mostly just followed Tooth around like a lost puppy, rarely initiating conversation and generally looking rather uncomfortable. Tooth pulled him off to the side after about an hour of awkward conversation from the Frost spirit. 

“Jack, are you ok?” She asked, her bright purple eyes wide with worry. “If you feel uncomfortable, we can always just go…”

“No!” He sputtered. “I mean—I’m fine, really. Just not used to social interaction, y’know? What with the whole… alone for three hundred years thing?” Jack laughed nervously, looking everywhere but at Tooth because he just  _ knew _ she had That Face, the face she always made when she was thinking about how hard it must’ve been for Jack. 

“Hmmm… just… you’ll tell me if you get uncomfortable, right? If you feel like it’s getting too much?” Tooth laid a hand on the frost spirits shoulders, looking at him with warm eyes. “How about we go dance?”

“I–well, I mean, we can  _ try _ , but I’m warning you, I have  _ no _ idea how to dance,” Jack warned, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling sheepishly. Tooth grinned and grabbed his hand, ignoring the freezing cold that spread from his fingers and coated her hands in a light dusting of frost. 

“I’ll just teach you then! Come on, it’ll be  _ fun _ !” Tooth giggled, emphasizing the ‘fun’. Jack rolled his eyes, grinning back at her. 

How could he say no to that?


End file.
